


The Sun and the Moon

by Helen_the2nd_Flask



Series: Pretty little dolls [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_the2nd_Flask/pseuds/Helen_the2nd_Flask
Summary: Despite being similar, Adrien and Hisoka are as opposite as the sun and the moon.
Series: Pretty little dolls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227866
Kudos: 6





	The Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a piece where Gabriel did a fashion line with opposites and cast Hisoka, in the moon and night role, as a model to work alongside Adrien, in the sun and day role. 
> 
> Instead, my type happy fingers typed up this.
> 
> WARNING!  
> I didn't tag anything but there are mentions of emotional child abuse and death. So be warned.

In the basement, under the floorboards of the house, only a few knew he existed.  
On the covers of magazines, walking down the runway in this year’s trends, everyone knew he existed.

Staring at the small flame, his only source of light, yet so little heat, left the room cold and dark.  
Staring at the sun, out of glass panes, let in all the light and warmth in the world, yet so little of it mattered.

Scolding words, hateful words, all from those who made him yet didn’t understand him, didn’t understand that he couldn’t control his power, even if they had left him alone, he’d still feel their scorn.  
A few words, an emotionless glance, from the only one left who had made him, he had been left alone even though they were in the same room, being scorned was better than this, at least then he’d know his father was paying attention.

One unlocked door and he stepped out into the moonlight.  
One unlocked door and he stepped out into the sunlight.

Crossed paths and was cast back into darkness.  
Crossed paths and was given a mask.

A new door opened, and he existed.  
A new door opened, and he no longer existed.

He was given a life.  
He was given his freedom.

When the moon met the sun, he knew the other would burn out.  
When the sun met the moon, his eyes opened to see his reflection.

The moon was a free bird, free from a withered cage.  
The sun was a caged bird, trapped in beautiful riches.

The moon still felt his entrapments but would never return.  
The sun had his freedoms but always returned to his cage.

The moon’s vision was unclouded.  
The sun stayed behind the clouds.

The moon wanted to help but didn’t know how.  
The sun needed help but didn’t see why.

The night was a time of cold and death.  
The day was a time of warmth and life.

Yet is was the moon that was alive, though there was no heartbeat.  
Yet is was the sun that was dead, though there was a heartbeat still.

When Hisoka met Adrien, he wondered how much longer the other would live.  
When Adrien met Hisoka, he was relieved to find someone who understood.

**Author's Note:**

> If something didn't make sense please let me know, I'm more then happy to explain where my mind was going.


End file.
